warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsu
The Tatsu is 's signature Two-Handed Nikana, boasting high status chance and innate damage. Kills with the Tatsu also create charges that can be released as seeking projectiles on slide attacks which stun enemies. Possesses additional projectile charges in Revenant's hands. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily and damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *High damage – effective against health. *Good critical chance. *High status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , , and . **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *On kills, the Tatsu gains charges, storing up to maximum of 5''' ('''9 if used by ). All charges are released on slide attacks in the form of seeking projectiles that stuns enemies. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *Low and damage – less effective against armor and shields. Notes *Killing enemies with the Tatsu will make it store up to a maximum of 5''' '''Soul Swarm charges, with 1 charge gained per kill. These charges can then be discharged upon performing a slide attack, releasing seeking projectiles that home in on enemies within 30 meters, dealing 40% of the weapon's damage, stuns them upon impact, and has a chance of inflicting proc. The number of projectiles launched is equivalent to the number of charges stored. **Soul Swarm charges can only be stored for a maximum of 120 seconds, with the timer refreshing when a new charge is gained. **When used by , the maximum number of stored Soul Swarm charges is increased to 9'''. **Soul Swarm projectiles will home in on enemies within range even if the player is facing away from them. **All charges are launched at once against the current number of available enemies, meaning that if there are fewer enemies than there are projectiles, it is possible for a single enemy to be hit by multiple projectiles at once. **Enemies stunned by these projectiles are also open to finishers. ** does '''not make the projectiles deal critical damage. ** 's second Ability, , allows the Control over 1 Soul Swarm projectile. *The weapon's default stance is . Tips *Because the Tatsu has full physical damage as well as an innate elemental (in this case ), it synergizes well with , especially when paired with . **Because the standard attack of the stance has a guaranteed chance to proc , they are further boosted by the increase in damage Condition Overload provides. Trivia *The Tatsu was the first two-handed Nikana type melee weapon added to the game. *Depending on what Japanese characters are used, tatsu can either mean "to sever" (断つ (tatsu)), or "dragon" (竜 (tatsu)). *A two-handed Katana is called Nodachi or Ōdachi, and is often man-sized. *Tatsu was not released alongside back in due to the delay of Melee 3.0 changes. *Unlike and his signature shotgun, , Tatsu doesn't require Sentient Cores to build. * sheathes the Tatsu differently than other Warframes; he sheathes it straighter down his back and with the blade pointed to the right, whereas other Warframes sheathe it more diagonally and with the blade pointed left. Media Tatsu An Effective Weapon Of Revenge (2 Forma) Patch History *Damage increased from 96 to 214. *Range increased from 2 to 3. *Status Chance increased from 23% to 28%. *Critical Chance increased from 11% to 16%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.9x to 2x. *Slam Attack increased from 96 to 642. *Slide Attack increased from 192 to 214. *Parry Angle set to 55. *Fixed the Tatsu ground slam often failing to connect. *Fixed the Tatsu missing its forward momentum when changing directions. *Fixed missing Melee front-finisher sounds for the Tatsu. *Fixed Tatsu’s Soul Swarm mechanic not stacking for Clients. *Fixed Tatsu missing the “Holster Style” option in the Arsenal. *Fixed the Tatsu unique mechanic no longer functioning correctly once a player dies and revives. *The Tatsu Soul Swarm (Revenant) projectiles now have a lifetime of 5 seconds. *Kills add charges (up to 5 max) that release seeking projectiles (same amount as charges) on slide attacks to stun enemies. *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! **Tatsu: Charge cap is 9 when wielded by Revenant. *Removed an unintended projectile launch on the 2nd charge attack of the Tatsu. This feature (as many have already determined) is unfinished, and will be revisited in the near future. Possibly tied to a certain Warframe... *Introduced. }} See Also * , 's signature continuous shotgun. de:Tatsu es:Tatsu fr:Tatsu pt:Tatsu Category:Update 24 Category:Weapons Category:Tenno Category:Tenno Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Revenant Category:Signature Weapons Category:Sentient Category:Sentient Weapons